Zombie Lips are Sexy!
by ZilaAssanaDyre
Summary: Axel waved his hand toward the crowd in a distracted manner and said, “ Oh you know, lovers spat and all that. He called me a sluttyface…so naturally I ran him over. Guess I got a little bit carried away, huh?”
1. And so it beginswith the red Nova!

Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts's or any charater inside the game. I know, I know...it's all very depressing to admit.I dunno about the title, but I am fond of it. However if you can think of a good one, I'll take it into consideration. And I hoped you liked my corny summary..haha. Anway's enjoy the chappie!

* * *

Chapter One-I like me some Zombie Lips!

Oh good God in heaven above.

This was going to potentially make three times this week. If Roxas was late again Aerith ,as nice as she looked, would tear his skin from his body and use it as a toy for little kid's to play jump rope with, that was what she had threatened him with anyway.

Really.

He could feel the icy wind shoving against his body as he ran like a madman to the bowling alley, the hellish place where he worked. Why _did_ he work there anyway? Aerith never allowed him to give his friend's any free food, much less even himself. He pondered on this while he vaulted over a child rolling around on the slick sidewalk, screaming about the color purple and how it was an abomination to humankind's eyes. Oh yes, that was right, he worked there be-Wait a child yelling about purple being an abomination, what the hell? Roxas turned around in midair while jumping over a fence, and saw the child shaking his small fist at a purple sign across the street. Oooh-kay, kid's in his town were maniacs. He really didn't see why so many people didn't like the color purple, it was a perfectly normal color, at least it wasn't puke green. Whoever liked that color was themselves an abomination to humankind.

Anyway, the reason he had this job was because his cousin, was very good "friends" with the manager, Aerith, and had gotten him the job easy, with hour's of his choosing and decent pay. So the job was good in those respect's but it was all getting very annoying. The kid's who came there thought it was their sole duty too piss him off by "accidentally" creating disgusting messes that he had to clean up, all of which somehow involved ketchup; that damn condiment from hell was a bitch to clean out of the carpets.

Bastards.

But those thing's were not the point. The point was that if he didn't make it in time he'd get fired, and if he got fired he would not be able to get tickets to go to a concert with Sora and Riku. This concert was going to have Tristram Bevin, Roxas's most favorite band ever. And it was also rumored that the band was going to randomly choose someone from the crowd to sing with them for one song of the person's choosing. He was going to get a ticket to the concert, come hell or high water!

He turned sharply at a corner and ran smack dab into someone. When he looked down to see who he had bowled over in his hastiness, he saw his aforementioned friend Sora laying in the fetal position. He reached down and grabbed Sora by the scruff of his jacket and hoisted him back up to his feet. "Uh..Hey Sora, sorry I kinda tackled you right there, but it's just that I'm gonna be..."

Before Roxas could finish his apology, Sora had leaped closer with cheetah-like speed and grabbed Roxas by the front of his shirt.

"Roxas, please you gotta help me! I need your advice about a way important decision that may well determine the fate of the entire world."

Roxas scrunched his eyebrows together in deep thought, what in the world would Sora need help in deciding that could determine humanity's fate? Maybe whether he should invest in a ray gun large enough to destroy the world? Or maybe whether he should adopt a cannibalistic alien that would devour everyone on the planet.

"Uhh..I don't really have time, but if it's that important, shoot. But before I answer your extremely important question, would you please stop with the chocking thing?"

Sora looked down at his hand's that were clutched in a death grip around Roxas's neck, he sheepishly let go and patted Roxas on the shoulder. "Okay..here goes. Well the other day Riku was talking to me about how I need a stable relationship in my life, besides hanging off my mommy, which has apparently made me become a pansy boy. So then I was like "WTFBBQ?!" and he was all "ROTFLMAO!" and then we made a bet to see if I could do it and..."

Roxas stood with his eyebrows raised where they might never return.

"Hey, hey please no computer talk I have no idea what you are saying when you talk like a human computer man."

Sora grinned, "Oh, yeah forgot you aren't in the know of today's modern language."

Roxas scowled and made continue motions with his hands. "Well anyways, he pretty much told me I need something to look after in order to find life easier lived for the future and stuff. So I was wondering what I should get to take care of?"

Roxas stared at the overenthusiastic grinning boy in disbelief. "How the heck does that determine the fate of the whole world Sora, that's nothing." Sora's left eye twitched when Roxas said this.

"What, you don't believe I could do it either Sora? Don't believe in me?! Everyone needs something to believe in, and I believe that I can do this, so please help me decide what to get."

Roxas rolled his eyes but was overcame by Sora's sad face that reminded him of a baby monkey he had once seen..wait...that was it!

"Sora, you could get a baby monkey, they are really cute, although I bet they are pretty hard to take care of. Think you're up to it though?" Sora seemed to be thinking this over, but secretly he was counting the number of scuff marks on Roxas's shoes. "Huh? Oh, yeah a baby monkey! Some people say they are really human like, so it can't be any different from takin care of myself right? Oh thanks Roxas, you're so smart you always have the solution's to all of my problems! I'll go to the pet store and get one right now, this'll show Riku for sure!"

Roxas watched Sora fly off in a whirlwind of chocolate brown spiky hair and a grin large enough to engulf Africa. After what he heard from Sora, about monkeys being just like humans, he had a feeling this monkey that Sora found was going to have a short life-span. Why did he end up with all the weird people who wanted to be his friends? Sure Riku was okay, but he was insane when it came to Sora and jellybeans, especially the green ones. Well at least they would make the concert that more interesting when they went...OH CRAP! He still had to get to work on time so he could get money for those precious tickets. If he didn't get to work on time he'd...well you know the story.

Roxas was busy thinking which pair of his lucky Care Bear underwear set he would wear to the concert, and didn't notice when he ran out onto the street that there was a red Nova coming his way. The last thing he remembered before it all went black, was someone singing horribly in unison, to some type of devil-chanting music, and then he started to have weird dreams about lemurs laughing hysterically while drowning in a giant bowl of whipped cream...God he was a weird sixteen year old.

Ten minutes earlier-

Axel was not having the most chipper of day's.

First of all, he had almost burnt down his mangy apartment earlier that day. He had been trying to make spaghetti and check himself out in his mirror he had hanging above the stove (What? He liked to watch himself eat) at the same time. He had seen a potential pimple developing, and had immediately leaped into action to pop the little bugger when he slipped on a Gay Today magazine he had left on the floor and fell quite ungracefully into the stove buttons, where his elbow, without meaning to,(Yeah right, freaking appendage from Hell wanted him to die a horrendous death) hit one of the buttons that turned the heat up. It probably would have been fine, had his hair not been a spiky mass that stood about 5 feet above his head. His lovely red locks had caught on fire and he had proceeded to run around like a maniac and caught more things on fire. By the time he had performed the age old elementary trick of stop, drop, and roll; his kitchen had been almost fully on fire. Axel then threw his last remaining sodapop on the fire, which then died out. Okay, so he had maybe exaggerated how big the fire was, but the fucking thing had still made him cranky!

Secondly, in his rush to leave his house, he had forgotten to brush his unruly locks from Hell, so he looked ridiculous. Well, more so than usual anyways, and if anyone made the dire mistake of calling him porcupine today, he would make them wish they had instead spent the day in the deepest fiery pit's of Hell when he was done with them.

Thirdly his best friend, Demyx, had called him a fuckface and thrown a random freaking kitten in his glorious red mane, ( which just made the whole messed up hair from Hell thing that much worse..joy) just because Axel had _accidentally _broken his friends black blowdryer while "on the job" or so he liked to call it. Demyx told him that impersonating a cop would get him in deep shit, but who was he to listen? He would definitely wait until his friend got a new one, and take it when he wasn't looking

And lastly, his little red Nova had taken at least 45 minutes to start this morning, although he supposed it was winter and would therefore make it more difficult for the old girl to start. But usually she wasn't such a bitch, he guessed all girl's had their day's though.

He tapped his fingers on the freezing cold steering wheel to the beat of the song currently playing on the radio. "Good Jesust, it's colder than fucking shit out here!" He took one hand off the steering wheel to put on another coat over his other two, while he did that he decided he didn't like the slow song he was listening too and took his eyes off the road to change the station. When he heard the song on the radio he gave out a girlish squee that would have made anyone in close proximity to him promptly go deaf. "Ohmihgodnofreakinway, I looove this fucking song!" He cranked up the nob for sound to maximum, and started singing along with the disco song and dancing to his own strange rhythm.

What Axel didn't realize was that his life was about to be changed forever, just because of one of the gayest song's ever known to mankind.

God Bless America.

He looked up just as a boy walked in front of Little Red, but he couldn't exactly stop because the road was so icy. He watched the boy go soaring through the air limp, like some strange contorted mannequin modeling how to look your best while getting ran over by a car. When the boy hit the ground, and didn't move Axel wondered whether he should just make a run for it, he didn't want to go see a icky dead body! But then his conscience told him to think about it more thoroughly, he might be considered a hero if he saved the kid's life...then again he could also be thought of as a murderer if the kid died. Oh well, maybe whoever it happened to be was a hottie, even if he was a squished hottie.

He cautiously got out of his car, as if he expected the victim to somehow jump up unharmed and seek out his blood like a zombie.Wait..a zombie?

He stared at the limp hand's at the side of the kid's body and saw them twitch and heard a groan. What if the kid _was _a zombie?!

Axel ran back to his car and grabbed a shovel he kept in there for occasions just like this one. He slowly approached the boy he had accidentally hit and poked the back of his head gingerly with his shovel, he carefully turned the boy over with the shovels end and peered down at his face. What he saw was unexpected.

As he looked down upon the angel-like face, he could practically hear his traitorous heart thumping in his throat. The kid had the most peculiar blondish spiky lock's that fell in every which direction, but what Axel was really interested in was the blonde's lips. He got closer to inspect these parted lip's and forgot that this kid could be possibly dieing/a zombie. The kid's lips were a pretty shade of pink, (did he use lipstick or something?) they looked extremely soft, like they were pillows just waiting to be used. He wondered what color of eyes were under his eyelids, maybe a nice shade of brown? He had always preferred guy's with brown eyes, so it wouldn't surprise him if this kid he felt so suddenly attached to had them. But liking a kid who he had just ran over was a new thing, so maybe he would have some different thing's that Axel would have normally never have liked on any one else.

He tenderly stroked the kid's lip and decided then and there that no matter what, he had to get to know this kid a lot better than just letting his car becoming acquainted with him. You just didn't find lip's like these everyday, zombie or not. But when the blond opened his eyes a little bit and groaned, Axel acted on impulse and whacked him over the head with his trusty shovel.

"Oh..Shit."

Well if the kid wasn't dead before, he probably was now.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He paced around the boy's body in circles for a minute thinking what he should do. There was no way he could call the cop's, what the hell would he tell them?! "Yeah, sorry officer I thought he was a zombie, so I killed him with the shovel I just so happened to have in the back of my Nova." Yeah that would work real well, well enough for them to get him a nice comfy padded room in the psycho ward at the Funny Farm.

Maybe he could just smuggle the kid out of the country, they could live a nice life in Mexico or something. Well the kid would be dead he supposed, but at least Axel could still gaze at those lovely lips. Hmmm, maybe they could get a condo and rent a monkey for a week, and they could teach it to fling it's feces at innocent passersby. They could have a sign outside the property that read- "WARNING-GUARD MONKEY THAT FLING'S POO INSIDE, PROCEED WITH CAUTION, AND A GAS MASK."

Axel smiled at the thought, he had always wanted a monkey and now he could share his life-long dream with this dead boy.

God he really _was_ psychotic, thinking about spending time with a potentially dead boy's lips.

He smacked himself on the forehead, but then halted in his actions when he heard another, louder, groan of pain. He smirked, threw his shovel into the back of Little Red, and strode back over to the blond beauty. He squatted down over the boy and waited for him to awake, half hearing that the song that had gotten him into this mess in the first place was still playing in the background, mocking him.

* * *

Wooh! I hope you liked this chapter, theres more to come after this though, I'll get the next chappie out A.S.A.P. IF I can get some reveiws that is, I need to make sure people are reading it, and enjoying it before I write anymore. By the way...Do you know what Roxas's fav. bands name means?cookie to first person who gets it! Also I hope you undestood the blow dryer and cop thing. Review please! 


	2. DancingQueen plus Axels hair equals hell

_Chapter 2-Dancing Queen Plus Axel's Hair equals HELL_

_You can dance, you can jiiiive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooohoo see that girl, watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queeen!_

It was official.

Roxas had gone into an insane comatose dream state that had made him delirious. But he supposed it was also possible that he had inexorably received the gift of brain damage from the red_ thing_ that had smashed into him. Santa maybe..?

Naaah, Christmas was way off.

Or, perhaps he was experiencing the feeling of being dead. But he'd heard that being dead was like being weightless, and that there was no longer any pain.

Yes, but that was heaven…maybe he was actually in hell? Because the noises he was now hearing could not possibly be coming from the big place above.

It was like the devil had ordered his dark demons to chant and screech the most atrocious secrets known to mankind. His ears felt like they were about to burst open and start gushing blood like Niagara falls!

He just wanted to return to his blissful dreaming about lemur's drowning in whipped cream. That was _clearly_ safe. This malevolent music, however, was nowhere near safe.

You know that disturbing feeling you sometimes get? It's the one where you feel like something inevitable is going to happen. It could define how you live the rest of your life, but you don't know when, why, or how it's going to occur.

That was the ominous feeling this music was giving Roxas. The only difference was that he could tell it wasn't going to be a good defining moment, where he gets to suck on a cherry flavored lollipop afterwards, and walk away unharmed. This moment might possibly make him go insane. That was why it was not secure place for him to be.

He could hear someone talking in anxious tones, walking around him. It sounded vaguely like a males voice, cursing about something. He figured now was as good a time as ever to open his eyes and see if the red car had indeed thrown him into the pits of hell.

And to see if this guy was just waiting for the moment he opened his eyes so he could pounce on him and do bad things. Like rip his fingernails off and stick them leisurely in his eyes, just to make sure he suffered more.

Or something.

He slowly opened his eyes, and glanced up when he sensed someone (or something) staring at him like they were trying to catch him on fire. The first thing he saw was brilliant red hair, spikes flowing unkempt in all direction. In fact, it reminded him somewhat of a porcupine.

The demon look-alike appeared like he wanted nothing more than to devour Roxas, in more way than one. That's when Roxas knew his initial thought had been correct and he was in hell.

His first instinct was to throw a brick or something at the things face, so he could get the freak away. Or maybe even his socks, they usually smelled really bad this time of the day. Like cottage cheese, Riku had once told him.

But really, he'd never been one of those "sock it to em!" brave guys. So he did the only thing he could thing of. Beg like no other human being had ever done before.

"Please God! I'm sorry I looked at Gay Today porn! But Riku _made_ me do it, the one you should really be smiting is that sonofabitch! Okay so I kinda, maybe, sorta liked it. But it wasn't my choice I swear. He alienated me into it or something. Oh, c'mon! Don't let this demon dude ravish meeee!"

Axel watched this bizarre scene take place with amusement dancing across his face. He chanced a look at the boys eyes, anticipating brown.

Azure.

_Of course_ he should have expected that blondie here wouldn't have the same generic brown eyes that he was used to seeing in a potential interest. This kid was definitely special. His eyes were a deep azure blue that took Axel's breath away, and it was likely it was never going to be returned.

He smirked, this was going to be an interesting affiliation if the kid was full of surprises like that.

He disliked being ignored so he stood up, struck a pose and said with a slight smirk," Hey kid. If you would take a better look at this stunning face of mine, you might be in for a revelation. I am decidedly _not_ the devil, and you are not in hell. The ravishing thing I can't promise on not going down however."

Roxas paused in mid-flail, and stared up ,with obvious suspicion on his face, at the man who was currently pretending to be a luscious model.

He did indeed have striking red hair, but that's where his thoughts that this guy may be a demon ended.

He had the most intense-green? No that was too general for this guys eyes. His eyes were more of a light jade color. Under each of these jade orbs he wore black tattoos that appeared to be in the shape of teardrops. (Teardrops? Could he get any gayer? )

He had a very slight body, but Roxas got the feeling if he wanted to, this guy could kick _his_ ass to Neverland and back.

He had an exceedingly cocky smirk that just screamed, "LOOK AT ME! I AM SEXY, AND I WANT TO DO NAUGHTY THINGS TO YOU, WHETHER YOU WANT IT OR NOT LITTLE MAN!"

….Oh joy.

"Here blondie, let me help you up. We wouldn't want to get your nice white shirt all yucky brown, eh?"

Roxas thought he should have said red instead of brown, seeing as he had been run over and that could lead to…wait a minute. THAT JERK RAN HIM OVER! Roxas clenched his jaw together, but before he could get a good yell in he heard people whispering.

They both looked to their left sides simultaneously, and saw a growing crowd of curious onlookers who looked liked they were wondering what was going on. And contemplating whether they should call the police.

Axel really didn't want the cops to be called on him, so he sprang into action like a cheetah, wait a panther. No he felt more like a gazelle at this moment.

So he sprang into action (like a gazelle of course) with a plan he had ingeniously come up with in half a second.

"Oh my beloved monkey muffin, I am sooo sorry! I didn't mean to hit you so hard, it was supposed to be something akin to a love tap!"

Axel grabbed onto Roxas's jacket and started to sob like the maniac he was. The people standing on the sidelines still looked a little unsure however. Axel got even closer to Roxas and hugged him to his chest, smashing the boys cheeks into his pecs so he wouldn't protest and blow it.

He waved his hand toward the crowd in a distracted manner and said, " Oh you know, lovers spat and all that. He called me a sluttyface….so _naturally_ I ran him over. Guess I got a little bit carried away, huh?"

He burst out in insane laughter like it was the funniest joke in the entire universe and squeezed Roxas's face even more forcefully into his well toned..um. Chest, JUST. CHEST.

The spectators donned a look of oncoming comprehension, and disbanded into the directions they had originally been heading toward before they were so rudely interrupted.

Roxas tried to holler for help; he was going to be molested damn it! But Axel, sensing he was going to try to make a break for it, squished his face even more. Roxas had a feeling that after this his cheeks were going to abhor him.

Long after all of Roxas's supposed saviors had left the scene, Axel kept on laughing like some drugged up hyena. Roxas wondered how long he would keep this up, didn't his face hurt?

"No, I do this in the mall a lot, just to see how long it'll take em to kick me out. My record is 30 minutes, you know."

Roxas's eyes widened, had his mind just been read?! Axel grinned at the non-plussed look now residing on the blondes face, and decided he liked it.

"Nah, I didn't read your mind. I've just got a nifty ability to read people's eyes almost effortlessly. You know how some say eyes are the window to the soul and you can read whoever's soul through them? Well your eyes practically have soul bursting out of them, which makes it damn easy for me to read."

Roxas realized that the red head still had a tight hold on him, and his cheeks were really starting to smart. He despised himself when he heard himself stutter,

"U-um…could you possibly let go? My teeth are about to fragment my cheeks here."

Axel let go slightly, but not enough for Roxas to get away. He bowed his nose down upon Roxas's hair and gingerly took a sniff.

Hmm, cotton candy? What kind of teenager had _cotton candy_ shampoo? It reminded him of the summer carnivals they sometime had in the little town. Bah, whatever. The kid had hot lips so he supposed it didn't matter.

Roxas worried his bottom lip and wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into, this guy was smelling his hair for god's sake! Oh, if the guys at work ever heard about this little escapade…OH SHIT!

He started to struggle violenty, but it was for naught. This guy had arms of steel!

"Listen man, I'm gonna be late for work, if I'm not already. Let me freakin go!"

Axel really didn't want his fun with this appealing cutie to be over so he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He pouted like a three year old.

Roxas looked at him with annoyance shining in his eyes. "Listen dude…" Axel put his hand on Roxas's lips to silence him. When he spoke he sounded very slighted.

"Hey, my name is not _Dude, _or _Buddy, _and it's not even _Gaylord_, alright?!" (1)

He shook Roxas with a fervor, until Roxas managed to nod his head in understanding, with his brows slightly raised.

"Ehem, it's Axel. It's the only thing I own that I'm proud of, besides Little Red over there. So be sure to use it, alright?"

Roxas slowly nodded, then shook his head in disbelief at how weird this guy was. "Okay, well _Axel, _I need to go now so…"

Once again he was interrupted by Axel, but this time he was being poked and stared at with sad eyes. Roxas was starting to get really pissed off now, how much time did he have left? He looked down at his watch which was, of course, broken.

Wow, he was hit by the car but the only thing that was to break was his watch. How the hell does that happen? The car hit your_ body_ and not your wrist area at all, but still the only thing to break is the thing that is not hit at all.

So he couldn't even go to the police and complain about a broken hip because of this guys need to dance to gay music. How fair was that? That watch had cost his mom a lot too. Ugh, just another thing this Axel had taken from him, speaking of which…

He glanced back up at Axel to see him in the same position as before Roxas had gone into a rant in his mind. "Geez, what now?"

Axel fluttered his eyelashes at Roxas and replied in an innocent tone, "It's only proper to introduce yourself, now that you know my name."

Roxas blinked, he should have expected it would be something as imbecilic as this. He thought on it for a minute and figured if he told the guy he'd be able to leave sooner.

"It's Roxas. Now goodbye , have a good life, whatever."

Roxas started off in the direction of his work, but Axel grabbed him by his upper arm before he could get to far. Roxas started to go into a panic attack. What if the guy really did want to molest him? He was about to start screaming for assistance, but Axel slapped his hand over Roxas's mouth; none to gentle.

"Hey c'mon, if you yell I'll get in trouble. You don't really want- YEOWCH!"

Axel swiftly let go of Roxas's arm and cradled his bitten hand against his chest. Roxas wiped the ruby blood from his lips, distantly noticing it was the same color as Axel's hair.

"Sorry, but I thought you were gonna molest me there. You can't be so grabby, most people would have the same reaction you know."

Axel was still tending to his hand and didn't seem to have heard Roxas, or just didn't care. He walked over to his red Nova and grabbed something from the glove compartment. He had grabbed a very grimy rag and wrapped it around the now slightly bleeding wound. Roxas figured it would just make it worse, most likely it would be infected by tomorrow.

Axel slowly turned around and had an expression Roxas had not expected. He was grinning so wide it looked like his face was going to split open from the force. Roxas didn't think this was a very normal reaction after one was bitten. Axel shook his finger at Roxas like he'd just spilled juice all over the white carpet.

"Ah Roxas, you cheeky little ratbag! Or maybe I should call you Dracula? Haha, I hadn't realized your were a _biter._"

Roxas rolled his eyes at the obvious implication Axel was making. Psh, he was even pulling his eyebrows up and down. Idiot.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have had to resort to such measures if you weren't such a _clinger._"

Axel took it in stride, " You can just call me Clingy Mc Clinger Pants!"

Roxas snorted, "What, after all the whining you did about being called your proper name? I don't see what's so proper about the name Axel anyways. Whenever I think about it , I just get reminded about car's or something."

Axel waved his hand like he was wiping away the thought. " Yeah, but Clingy Mc Clinger pants can be my bedroom name."

Roxas simply stared at him with a look that said -are you fucking with me? "Um Axel, I'm not calling you a bedroom name, that's just weird."

Axel grinned like a Cheshire cat, " Oh, when we're in bed you'll call me that then? " Roxas frantically waved his hands in the air to tell him otherwise but Axel just plowed right on. " Hmm, if I have a bedroom name you need to have one too. I like your actual name, so maybe we'll just add onto it? Hum..Roxie!"

Roxas sighed loudly and wiped his hand down his face in order to gather his need to smack something back inside himself. "Listen _Axel_, I'm not calling you anything that would relate to beds..and you will do no such thing with me either."

He saw Axel's expression of non understanding and decided he needed to just be forthright. "Let me spell it out for you. I DON'T PLAY FOR YOUR TEAM. Sorry, but I gotta go now."

Axel watched with a heartbroken expression as Roxas walked hurriedly down the street. Had he just been..turned down? He whispered after the almost gone figure, " You..Don't..Want me?(2)

He gnashed his teeth together. No, Roxas wanted him, he just didn't want to admit it. Axel had seen Roxas blush when he'd grabbed him, and he'd heard that stutter. He would make Roxas understand they needed to be together, even if he had to make a complete fool out of himself in order to do it. Not that he hadn't already.

Meanwhile Roxas was feeling a little ashamed that he'd been so mean to Axel. But it was probably the only way he would have let Roxas leave. And it was the truth,he didn't like Axel, right?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the thudding of feet on the pavement, coming up fast on him. He turned around just in time to see Axel run right into him, and almost bowl him over. Axel righted him and started to explain.

"Hey Roxie, why not just let me give you a ride to wherever you need to go?

Roxas groaned, was this guy ever going to get the hint and leave him alone?

"Okay firstly, don't call me that, remember? Second I am not, under any circumstances, getting into the devil car that almost _killed_ me if you haven't forgotten."

Axel stared at Roxas with incredulity in his eyes. " Hey, you can't call her the devil! Even if you _do_ have hot lips!"

Roxas just decided to leave now before Axel got to exited and ended up throwing another shovel at his face. Axel trailed behind him again, with a determined look on his face. "Listen, I feel bad that I ran you over. Please allow me to drive you wherever you need to be."

Roxas paused mid-step. Hmm, he supposed he would get there faster if he got a ride , even if it was a ride in a devil car driven by a psychotic guy with crazy hair.

With his mind made up, he turned around and strode to the car, and waited at the door for him to come over. Axel stood a few feet over, trying to get over the fact he had been blessed with a few more minutes to try and molest Roxas. And he would be finding out where Roxas worked, which was a plus because he was sure he was about to turn into a stalker.

Roxas raised his brows and tapped his foot on the concrete with impatience. " Listen Axel, I really gotta go, so are you coming or am I gonna have to steal your car?"

Axel tried to ignore the dirty thought when he heard a word in that sentence. Damn him and his pervertedness! He shook himself out of his stupor and practically ran to the car, while wiping drool away from his mouth in what he hoped was a nonchalant motion. They got in, closed the doors , and sat there for a second . The damn song that had thrusted them into this situation was now replaying on the radio.

Axel decided he liked the song even more than he had previously, after all it had all but introduced him to his future boyfriend. Roxas, on the other hand, decided he loathed the song with the power of a thousand burning hot suns. It had ruined his perfectly good day.

_You're a teaser, you turn em onLeave them burning and then you're goneLooking out for another, anyone will doYou're in the mood for a danceAnd when you get the chance..._

Axel was bobbing his head to the music and looked like he was remembering good memories, but Roxas was busy twitching in annoyance. He went to change the station, but Axel intercepted his hand before it could reach it's destination. " Listen kid, we gotta set some ground rules if you're going to ride in my l'il girl here." Roxas rolled his eyes, but listened nonetheless.

"Okay, don't touch the music..I likey my music, and if you don't that sucks the big one for you don't it sunshine? Besides this is the song that brought us together. It's _our_ song, we should cherish it. I guess that's it , except you can't badmouth her either, she won't start if you do. Kinda like Tinkerbell." Roxas tried to hide his oncoming smirk. Now he was comparing a fairy to his car? Wow.

Roxas secured his seatbelt and looked over at Axel only to find him ardently praying for reasons beyond Roxas. Perhaps hoping to run over another innocent running across the street? Yeah, that was most likely it.

"Umm..what exactly are you praying for there, Axel?"

Axel grabbed Roxas's hand's and interlaced their fingers together. "I'm praying that this old girl will stay together for our little trip here. I always do it before I drive her, no big deal."

Roxas's mouth fell open in alarm as Axel finished his ritualistic prayer. Sweet Jesus! He was going to die, wasn't he?!

"Um, Axel, listen I think I've changed my mind and.."

Axel shifted forward and out of park and glanced at Roxas out of the corner of his eye. He smirked wickedly, " Too late to have a change of heart now kid, once you're with me you can't go back!" Roxas had a feeling that had had more meanings than one.

His eyes grew to a size unheard of in mankind's history, and grabbed onto the closest thing he could find, for dear life. Axel let out a whoop of laughter(insane of course) and pushed the pedal down as far as it would go.

Roxas's screams could be heard all throughout the town for the next 15 minutes.

Sorry it took SO long to update! My computer crashed and I had to get it all fixed and it took forever. MY APOLIGIES to those who were reading this. Anyways please review, I need it so bad. And also anyone want to be my beta reader? I could really use one, thanks! Oh, did you like the "cherry flavored lollipop"? I had good images when I wrote that haha.

(1)- Haha this is from Dane Cook, the comedian. He is so funny I lurve him.

(2)- This is from the book New Moon. Bella says it to Edward when he leaves. For some reason I was thinking of that when I wrote that particular part if the story. Stephenie Meyer is a genius!

Also another note. I have signed up for a fan fiction "50 odd themes." So in the rest of the chapters expect to see some, I'll put the list in my bio so you can see it. I'll also put squiggles next to the ones I've done.

Yaaaaay no more lines! Sorry, I didn't even know it had done that until I read du-hast's reveiw! So thanks for pointing that out!


	3. You run like a girlI LOVE IT

Roxas had always thought if he was ever so close to death that he was seeing his life flash before his eyes, he would be dying in a cool way at least_._

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"Roxie, screams like those should be reserved for the bedroom. Please try to be a good little boy while I drive."

Roxas, who was clutching the side of his seat so hard he thought it would be demolished, glared over to Axel with exasperation on his face.

"Oh, so _sorry_ Axel dearest! I hadn't realized you even were concentrating from the way you've been driving! You need to slow down, now!"

Axel glanced over at Roxas with a tiny smirk on his face. "You know, I like the way that _fits._ Axel dearest, coming from your mouth, it's very nice."

Roxas glared even fiercer at the redhead, was he a complete idiot? "Ahg! Are you even listening to me?! SLOW DOOOOWN!"

Axel looked over a little startled, "Hey I thought you said you needed to be there in a speedy time or you'd be late?" He made an action zigzag action with his hand like lightning.

Roxas bit his lip to stop himself from yelling, "Yes, but what you are doing is not driving, it's called suicide. You're going eighty down twenty-five mile per hour streets for Christ sakes!"

Axel rolled his eyes but slowed down anyway, Roxas visibly relaxed in his seat. "Geez Roxie, you should really make up your mind about these things. Either you wanna go fast or slow, you can't have em both kid."

Roxas shot him an irritated look, "Yeah, pretty sure I choose life over getting to work in time to clean up _another_ brats ketchup off the carpets…which just happen to be _white. _Who the hell has white carpets at a bowling alley?"

Axel quirked his lips in amusement ," Someone who likes their employees to suffer?"

Why do you even work at a bowling alley anyway kid? I see you as more of a…" He took one hand off the wheel which Roxas eyed a bit fearfully. Wouldn't he need both hands to steer, the way he was driving?

Axel tapped a finger to his chin for a moment with a thoughtful look then snapped it, and Roxas could almost swear a light bulb appeared above his head.

"I could see you walking around in one of those chicken costumes, you know? Like waving to people in cars trying to sell chicken wings or something. You know, I did that a few years ago, I was really low on money and it was the only job that would take me. It was fun for awhile, until they fired me."

Axel was now making wild and jerky movements with his free hand, " Just because I picked a fight with the taco across the street! He had it coming to him though, he kept flipping me off with his lettuce."

Roxas waited patiently for Axel to finish, when he got started it sounded like he was never going to end.

"But I see _you_ as more of being dressed up as a pizza for Pizza Hut or somewhere, I love pizza you know. And there's no doubt in my mind that you would be pepperoni."

Axel turned to Roxas to gauge his reaction to his preferred job for him. Roxas ran his hands through his hair and replied with thick sarcasm, " Wow, glad to see you think of me as greasy, full of fat, and as something normally one would think of as sustenance. That's real nice of you Axel, I'm quite honored.

Axel grinned gleefully," But of course young sir! Nothing but the best for you. But it gets better. Okay, just imagine it-" he drew a square with his hand and expanded the empty space with his hand once again, staring at it like it was the most beautiful piece of invisible art he'd ever seen.

" You're in your pepperoni costume on the sidewalk in front of Pizza hut, advertising their juicy morsels that you resemble. When all of a sudden BAM!"

He punched his hand against the dashboard, " You see another pizza guy covered in, say mushrooms, across the street. It's the pizza place across the way, Little Ceasers."

Axel glanced at Roxas with barley reined in excitement, " Do you understand the story Roxas?!" Roxas pursed his lips stiffly, what the hell was this guy rambling on about anyway?

Axel shook his head in disappointment, "Don't read much Shakespeare do ya kid? Of course neither do I, but the movies were pretty kick-ass. The one with Leo of course, he's a sexy bitch I _must _say. Anyways, so this mushroom pizza from little ceasers, MP for short; see's the pepperoni pizza across the way; PP for short. The pepperoni pizza would be you still by the way."

Axel snorted after the words "PP" came out of his mouth. Roxas rolled his eyes at the amount of maturity the _older_ male had.

"So he gets real angry, cause he feels like it's like his turf, ya know? So he runs across the street and smacks PP across his pepperoni. Then PP is all hurt and stuff so he unzips his face and yells a bit at MP. MP see's PP's real face and falls in love instantly, never seen anything so beautiful. So everyday after this first encounter MP goes over to the Pizza Hut side and tries to convince PP that they should be together, were _meant_ to be together.

Axel took on a look of a daydreaming schoolgirl, Roxas had a really bad feeling they were going to crash because of the stupid story.

"Meanwhile, PP finds himself slowly falling in love with the redhe-I mean MP. Um, but he won't admit it cause he's just way to stubborn, and it would be forbidden because they are like from different worlds. So MP took it into his own hands and just went in for the kill, meaning he steals a kiss from PP. That's when PP realizes that he doesn't care what Pizza Hut thinks, and they can go screw themselves for all he cares, because he really cares about MP.

Axel put his hand on his cheek and gushed, " And they were star crossed lovers, like Romeo and Juliard, only in pizza land. They decide to elope and make their own pizza chain called- 'Monkey Land' which wasn't a very smart idea because it confused people. They would bring in their monkeys hoping for some kind of monkey spa treatment, only to find a pizza place. But MP really liked monkeys so PP allowed it to just become a monkey spa place, and they lived happily ever after!"

Axel let out a woosh of breath and leaned back into his seat, while finally returning both hands to the wheel. "So what did you think of my happy story about you and MP?"

Roxas peeled his eyes off the window and shook himself out of his stupor. "Yeah, that was pretty damn riveting there Axel, but isn't the correct name Romeo and _Juleit?_"

Axel looked at Roxas with frustration clear in his jade eyes." Roxas, they were both boys, Juliet is a girls name. So I took creative license and changed it to something more appropriate."

Roxas shook his head," Well I'm glad it will never happen any way's cuz I really am not fond of pizza anyhow."

Roxas heard a loud gasp and screeching wheels when he was slammed into the dashboard in front of him. He rubbed the place on his head where he'd hit, he was sure there would be a bump that would form there later.

"What the hell Axel?! Running me over wasn't enough? You trying to give me a concussion or some shit?"

Axel grabbed the front of Roxas's jacket and shook with all his might, until Roxas's eyes were rolling around in his head.

"If that's what it takes to get you to start talking sense, then YES!" Roxas slapped Axel's hands off him and angrily retorted," What the hell are you talking about you crazy psychopath?"

Axel furrowed his eyebrows together, "Who the hell doesn't like pizza? You must be a zombie for real if you are that crazy."

Roxas stared at him slack jawed, " A zombie? What the-" but Axel interrupted before he could finish the sentence. "Never mind that, what pizza place have you been going to?"

Roxas smoothed out the area of his jacket that Axel had just assaulted," Well my friends usually want to go to Sephiroth's place around the corner from that gay bar."

Axel looked affronted," That crazy motherfucker?! Of course you don't like his pizza, I'm pretty damn sure his bread is made from the skin of hobos he finds on the streets! And his pepperoni is without doubt made from cats livers. Great gay bar though, I'll tell you that."

Roxas raised his eyebrows, but Axel simply kept raving about pizza. " Mark my words Roxie," he started the car again and they rolled away from their standstill, "one day soon I'll take you to a halfway decent pizza place, and you'll crave pizza just like I do."

Roxas highly doubted that, but kept that little tidbit to himself. He really didn't want to be put under the Shaken Baby Syndrome again. They drove in awkward silence for about 4.5 seconds before Axel shot off more question that would undoubtedly cause added injury to Roxas's person.

Axel was just about to ask Roxas if he had ever tried drinking from an orange with a straw, like in the Tropicana comercials, when Roxas asked what time it was. Axel pouted, he was really curious if it was actually possible!

He checked his watch and answered, "It's currently 12:45 P.M in the afternoon."

Roxas disregarded the idiotic way Axel had said the time and fretted instead. He was 45 minutes late. Damn.

Axel started to fidget when Roxas didn't reply to his answer. He flipped his fire colored bangs out of his eyes and looked at the blonde. Roxas had his hands clasped tightly together on top of his lap. His eyes were closed and his lips were silently moving, Axel's eyes widened at the sight.

He watched apprehensively while the kid continued on with , what appeared to be , him asking for mercy from God? He sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily, the kid seemed to be a nutcase. But that's was alright, he decided, he liked challenges.

Axel nudged Roxas softly to bring him out of his apparent praying. Roxas opened his eyes and looked at Axel sorrowfully. Axel was taken aback at this behavior, had he done something wrong? Had he not given enough attention to the boy? Then he realized the real problem.

The kid probably had an injury from getting hit by Little Red! He hadn't even thought of asking, Roxas had hidden his apparent pain so well he'd completely forgotten the kid might be hurt.

He worried his lip for a moment, his own way of scolding himself for not grasping the thought that Roxas might be hurt. He was such a complete idot! Axel understood the what the look in Roxas's eyes had meant, he was probably livid with Axel for not seeming to care about his wellbeing.

Axel narrowed his eyes at the thought of Roxas not thinking he cared. He felt an undeniable pull towards this kid who was year's younger than him, and smelt like cotton candy. That defiantly spoke of his youth if nothing else did. Because Roxas acted like someone very mature, more so than even Axel himself (yes hard to believe.)

Well damn, Axel decided, time to show the kid just how much I can care. He'll feel so cared for he'll assume he's a goddamned teddy bear kids drool on.

Axel immediately slammed on the brakes for the second time in a span of ten minutes. Roxas opened his mouth to ask what the heck the redhead was doing, but Axel hopped out of the driver's side, like death was on his heels.

Roxas sat their for a few seconds and listened while Axel rummaged for something in the trunk. He remembered that the shovel that had knocked him was in the trunk, he vaguely remembered Axel throwing it in there. He gulped, believing Axel had decided that know was the time he was going to finish the job and whack his brains out.

This was just a fantastic situation , he grumbled in his head while he searched for a blunt object to defend himself with. He was going to lose his job, get smacked into oblivion by a stranger who had already assaulted him with said weapon and had ran him over. And to top it off Aerith was going to string his guts up and sell them to little childen as jump ropes when he did get to work, because he was late again. IF he did get there that is.

Roxas continued his search for a weapon, when he heard Axel give a approving grunt. He figured he had found the shovel of death.

As Axel rounded the corner with his supplies, for some reason his instincts were telling him that something was about to happen. Something not good for his health, that was for sure.

When Axel opened Roxas's door, he realized his instincts had been correct in their warnings. A blackened banana flew out at his eye at a surprisingly fast speed. He decided that if he got away with his beautiful jade eye intact he would treat his instincts to a spa day. He was only just able to dodge the banana, and for that he was incredibly thankfull.

If the thing had hit him he would have probably been made to wear a patch over his eye. And he just couldn't see himself hanging out with a parrot and say "ARR MATEY!" Now if it was a monkey on the other hand…

But in evading becoming a pirate he'd lost his grip on the first aid kit he'd been carrying over to Roxas. He watched, as if in slow motion, the box with the giant red plus on the front flew into the air and landed onto the concrete with a crash of finality, it's contents flying everywhere.

Roxas gritted his teeth in fury at his thwarted attempt to save his own hide. Damnit! He had wanted to prove he didn't need anyone's help to save him, he wanted to show he was strong, but just opened his eyes to how weak he really was. He would now definitely need assistance if the look in the redheads eye said anything.

Axel frowned down at the pieces of the kit that now littered the ground and then turned to glare at the blonde. But he stopped himself when he saw the kid bracing himself, like he was waiting for Axel to pounce on him and choke him.

Axel slowly put his hands up to show that he came in peace. He thought the idea that Roxas thought he was going to pounce was amusing but he really wanted to know why the kid had tried to stab his eye out.

"Hey, hey there man! I was just trying to help you out! You want me to be walking around like a pirate or something? _But_ if you wanna use a different banana and put it somewhere else I'm up for that."

Roxas warily watched as Axel joked with him wearing a wicked smirk. He glanced down expecting to see a deadly weapon, and instead seeing a first aid kid broken open. Oh man, Axel really had been trying to help him, he felt like such an asshole.

"Oh I'm really sorry Axel. I just thought you were getting out the shovel again, and after realizing I'm fired it was just too much so I…"

He paused when he noticed Axel rubbing the back of his neck with a slight smile on his face and wondered what was so funny about almost being blinded by a banana.

Axel shoved his hands into their respective pockets and explained, " Haha, that's why you were giving me that sad look. I thought it was because you were pissed that I hadn't asked you about you're injuries from being ran over."

He leaned forward slighty, as if he was imploring Roxas," Hey, lets just forget the whole you trying to blind me with a banana thing kay kid? It's already forgiven and forgotten.

Roxas tightened his lips at the condescending name and mumbled, "I'm not a kid.."

Sure he was short for his age..but who wasn't these days? He had drank milk like a starving baby when his friends has sprouted up around him. The whole growing from milk thing? Total Bs by the way, he hadn't grown an inch and he vowed never to drink the nasty stuff again.

He glanced at Axel's tall figure. He was obviously older than Roxas though he might not show it his height did. Roxas wondered how tall the redhead was. He thought back to when Axel had been forcing Roxas into his chest. His head had come up to the middle of Axel's chest, but he _had_ been forced to stand at an awkward angle.

He had been leaning into Axel, so he was at least another inch or so higher. So he figured he was about to Axel's collarbone. He flinched at the thought, Axel was a full head taller then him, maybe more!

Axel noticed the blonde thinking hard about something, but shook it off, this was the perfect time to figure out the kid's age and not sound like someone who was older than eighteen and worried about age.

He snorted and replied in a haughty tone, "Really now? So just how old are you then _kid?"_

Roxas rolled his eyes at the obvious attempt to rile him up. Well it takes more than that to get me mad, he thought. He speculated about how old Axel himself was. As he thought earlier, he knew Axel was at least older than himself. He calculated his height, and the sure way he carried himself ( and the way he sounded worried about how old Roxas was) and calculated him at around twenty-one to twenty-six year's of age.

"Well I'm sixteen now, but I'll be seventeen in about one and a half months. Not that my age should really matter to you Axel, unless you were planning on raping me and are hoping for a less harsh judging if I was eighteen."

Axel blinked in astonishment at the blondes joking tone and then grinned in triumph, almost got em!

" Ha! I'm glad you're underage Roxie, I like the adrenalin I get at the thought of getting in more trouble for ravishing you."

He slowly started to saunter over to where Roxas with hooded eyes. Roxas felt his eye twitch of it's own accord. He hadn't been expecting this out of a little joking!

He held his hands up and pushed against Axel's chest when he got to close for Roxas's comfort. Axel merely smirked and got down on one knee and reached for the broken kit laying in shambles on the ground.

"You're a little jumpy, aren't you kid?" Axel could see Roxas blush, and then clench his fists.

"What'd I say about you calling me a kid?! I really don't appreciate it, I'm almost freaking seventeen!" Roxas yelled, trying to cover up his embarrassment. He was sure that Axel had seen it though, he had damn sharp eyes.

Axel seemed like he either was deaf, or didn't care. He gently pulled up the bottom of Roxas's short so they climbed to above his knees. Roxas looked at the now dried blood that had dripped down his knees in surprise . He hadn't even realized he had been hurt at all, he had been too concerned with the red haired man who had ran him over in the first place.

Axel winced when he saw the deep cuts on Roxas's knees. He was the cause of these imperfections on the otherwise perfect flesh. It was his fault for being so careless, he was such an screw up!

Of course he'd been a screw up for as long as he could remember, but this just seemed like it had more importance. Like the tears in Roxas's knees were equivalent to those that were in his heart. If he could just mend those knees, everything, even his life, would be better.

Roxas raised his eyebrows at the urgent way Axel grabbed the antiseptic. It was like he thought Roxas was going to die just because of some trivial cuts.

Axel seized some cotton balls that had not been thrown to the gravel and braced himself as well as Roxas. " This is gonna sting like hell cause you've got dirt in there, but we gotta clean it or else they'll become infected and probably have to be amputated or something as equally gross." Axel grinned but inside he was thinking, like hell I'll let you lose those gorgeous legs!

Roxas just nodded and shooed him with his hands to just get it over with. He was not one for pain, but he disliked the suspense before the pain even more so.

Axel was as gentle as possible, hardly even touching the wounds, but it still wasn't enough. Roxas clamped his teeth together and grabbed Axel's shoulders to keep from yelling out. He wondered, in a daze, if Axel minded that he was cutting off all the blood supplied to his arm but Axel seemed to care more for his cut than himself.

It took about twenty minutes to clean both knees. Roxas figured it would have been a faster affair if Axel had not been so meticulous about the whole thing.

They were now back on the road, with Roxas's knees firmly wrapped in gauze. Axel inquired about how much trouble Roxas would be in for being late again.

"Well…my boss is kind of strict. Don't get me wrong, she's not a bitch or anything, she's actually really pleasant. Only I've been late a lot, so I deserve to get fired."

Roxas sighed, he really didn't want to have to go threw the whole getting a new job deal. He didn't like the bowling alley, but his friends working by his side was about the best he could've asked for.

Axel scrunched his eyebrows together in consideration. " Why are you late so much, can't you get you're mom to drive you? Or maybe some friends?"

Roxas shook his head in the negative and glanced out the window at the passing houses. " Nah, my mom works all day, at a different time as I do. And my friends all live across town, so they'd be late too if they came to pick me up. Guess I'll just have to find a job closer to my house."

Roxas sighed, resigning himself to the truth, "It's a shame though, that job sucks but I really enjoyed being with friends," his eyes widened when he remembered something else important," and I was gonna buy Tristan Bevin tickets! Aw there goes that plan down the shitter! Riku and Sora are gonna be pissed!"

Axel could feel his eyebrow twitch from jealousy. Just who were Riku and Sora? His boyfriends perhaps? He clenched his hands around the steering wheel in anger, then unclenched them in surprise. He'd only known this kid for what-? An hour at the most, and he'd already latched onto his heart like some adorable parasite. Man he was a wreck.

He tried to ask indifferently, but it was nearly impossible. " Sooo..just who are these two guys? Friends perhaps? Um.." His tone took on a forced sound and he knew he was caught, "Your _lovers?"_

Roxas heard the strange tone in Axel's voice and noticed his hands clenched, he smirked slightly in amusement. Yeah, now he knows the pain of being embarrassed about things like this.

"RiSo? Only that's what I call them sometimes, because they _are_ practically inseparable. They're my very closest friends, though they are mucho crazy. And as for lovers? More like _they_ are lovers. Riku loves Sora, has for a long time, I can tell Sora likes him too, he's just a little bit more clueless." He laughed at the thought of those two together. Riku always made fun of Sora, but in a gentle way, and Sora would pout like a little dog.

Axel watched Roxas chuckle about his friends, but with contentment now instead of jealousy. He didn't have competition from them, he was okay.

His thoughts turned to Roxa's job troubles instead, now that he had been assured his territory would not be encroached upon. He considered something for a moment. Axel had no job, still lived with his parents (blech) and had nothing better to do. Not that he'd ever have anything better to do when it came to this kid. God he was an obsessive stalker! Oh well, better get the kid on his side before he calls the cops.

"Hey, how about this? If you keep your job, I'll drive you to work everyday so you can get there on time ."

Roxas's eyes flew to Axel's, did he just say that for real?! " But Axel, that's outta you're way!"

Axel chuckled, "How do you know? You have no idea where I live." Axel could see Roxas's eyebrow disappearing in his hair and decided to change tatics. "How about this, we can meet where I ran into you, that should be good enough."

Roxas thought about it for a moment, then realized they had stopped once again, though this time they had finally reached their destination; the bowling alley parking lot.

Axel turned to him awaiting his reply. Roxas thought for a few more seconds then figured why not? There was really nothing he had to lose, so he nodded his consent. Little did he now, when he nodded, Axel started formulating plans inside his devious head, plans that wouldn't end well for the blonde. At least in certain aspects.

"Alrighty then Roxie, lets kiss on it then, eh?!"

Roxas could practically feel his eyes pop out of his head when Axel's face changed. It turned completely serious, his eyes had turned to a very placid appearance. Even the lines in his face were softer in comparison to how his grins made them.

Roxas panicked, he didn't think he could do this. He wasn't exactly afraid of Axel kissing him, which was quite odd he thought later, but he was more afraid that would be all.

Axel seemed like he was quite the player regardless of whichever sex he preferred. His smooth words, the way he knew how to look at Roxas just right to make him blush. Roxas couldn't deal with that, he just could not.

Axel could almost feel Roxas's breath on his face, his soft lips he was aching to touch. But when he expected lips, he got a fist instead. He quickly opened his eyes, rubbing his jaw fiercely where the blonde had smacked him. He turned to reprimand Roxas for being so rough, but he was already out the door already almost to the bowling alley doors.

Axel grinned in appreciation, he liked his women to be fierce. As he rubbed his jaw in soothing motions he remembered that Roxas was in fact a boy. He glanced at the boy who was wind milling his arms in a girlish manner to get away from him and grinned coyly. No…woman was right.

Roxas ran as hard and as fast as his short legs were able, he'd only chanced one glance back and had regretted it immediately. Axel had been grinning very unlike someone who had just been slugged, was he a masochist or something?! He had a very greedy look on his face, like he wanted something, and he would do anything to have it in his arms.

Roxas groaned, why him? Roxas was just a blonde haired kid with normal blue eyes. He was averagely built, perhaps even a bit on the puny side, not that he'd ever admit it. Maybe Axel was into midgets or something?

Roxas slowed his running when he reached the corridor that would take him to where everyone was working, without him, again. He cringed at the thought of walking into the den of the lion, but like he'd said before, he'd rather that the suspense would just be over with.

So with that he pushed into the swinging doors expecting to see chaos as little children ran around with their mothers chasing them, and his friends cleaning, taking food orders, and handing out bowling shoes.

But what he saw was the complete opposite. As he trudged slowly through the building, he could see not one individual, not even workers. He wondered what the hell was going on when he ran into someone.

"Oof!" A delicate sounding voice echoed around the empty alley. Roxas glanced up from where he'd fallen and saw his boss, Aerith, looming above him. He found it a sad thing when even his own diminutive boss dressed in shades of pink could just knock him down just as easily as if he'd been a child. Aerith stopped looming and looked at Roxas with puzzlement clear on her soft face.

"What in the world are you doing here Roxas?" Roxas raised his eyebrows at his boss, was she feeling well?

"Erm…Aerith I'm here to work? And," he knew he shouldn't bring it up in case she hadn't realized but he was the honorable type, "aren't you angry at me for being late...again?

Aerith stared at him for a full thirty seconds before bursting out in laughter. Roxas held his head in his hands, was everyone going crazy on him today or something?

She stopped long enough to ask him a question, " You..think that..you're late? Haha, Roxas, It's Monday sweety! We don't open until two o'clock. _Late? _You're an hour _early_ Roxas!"

Roxas stood in the silence, broken only by badly hidden snorts from Aerith. He walked slowly away from her, and she now looked concerned at the look on his face.

"Where are you going Roxas? You might as well stay if you're already here..you can help me set some stuff up and.."

Roxas shut out her rambling and continued walking over to a bench on the other side of the building. He felt a little bit like he was going to go into hysterics at any moment. He could feel spurts of insane laughter willing him to let them free.

All of…that. All of _that_ had been for nothing? Getting ran over by a raving lunatic, getting practically felt up by said lunatic, then having to hitch a ride in the car that almost killed him, and then almost being ravished by the bizarre redhead.

Only to _then_ find he was a FUCKING HOUR EARLY?!

He threw himself onto the bench, closed his eyes, and brought his legs up to his chest. He could feel a damn migraine coming on.

* * *

Bwuahaha poor Roxie! I thought this chapter came out much faster than the last one, and it was even longer, yay! Well I hope you enjoyed it! So please, please review kay? I really need each of your reviews to keep me motivated and writing. Cuz to tell you all the truth I am a major procrastinator, and without prodding, I can sometimes give things up very easily. So don't let me! See ya next chapter!


End file.
